


Claw Machines

by jhopesflower



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, arcade games, binu is my favorite ship i am total trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesflower/pseuds/jhopesflower
Summary: Binwoo go on a date to an arcade.Inspired by the recent idol arcade episode with the claw machines (how did Moonbin get four stuffed animals he's so talented)





	Claw Machines

Dongmin was so excited for his date with Moonbin to the arcade. He knew that Moonbin tended to be clumsy and mess up on games that required finesse, so Dongmin was determined to win every toy at the claw machines to impress Bin.

Moonbin sat next to Dongmin in the car as Dongmin drove to the arcade.

“I’m so happy that we got some free time to have fun today!” Bin exclaimed in the passenger seat, while squirming around a little bit to emphasize his excitement.

Dongmin smiled in front of the wheel. They’ve been having trouble coordinating schedules, with Moonbin working hard on his upcoming dance performance and Dongmin making sure this year’s school festival was as organized as it could be. Even though they lived together, it was still hard to see each other. Being able to say measly ‘good night’s to each other wasn’t enough contact, so they took full advantage of their free day to go out and do something fun.

“I’m really excited too,” Dongmin replied, reaching his hand over the lace his fingers with Moonbin’s. Moonbin smiled at that, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

Dongmin focused on driving while Moonbin recalled the funny events that happened at the latest dance rehearsals, like Minhyuk splitting his pants right in half or Jinwoo kicking off his shoe right at Sanha’s head (by accident, of course). Dongmin smiled at everything, enjoying just hearing Moonbin’s voice filling up his head. There was just something about Moonbin’s voice that helped Dongmin relax, no matter what he was doing.

When they finally reached the arcade, Dongmin made sure the grab his money first to treat them both with enough tokens for the day. Moonbin argued a bit before Dongmin paid, but Dongmin didn’t care about the money, as long as it was for Bin.

At first they relaxed and played some race car games, Mario Kart of course, and then after Moonbin dragged Dongmin to the DDR machines. Dongmin decided to sit out and watch Bin attempt to play, but once he received a failing score, Moonbin stepped off the machine with a pout.

“It isn’t like real dancing, I swear!” Moonbin cried out, while Dongmin reached his arm around Moonbin’s shoulder to give him a squeeze.

“I know it isn’t, it’s okay.” Dongmin said, internally laughing at Moonbin’s face of defeat. Dongmin decided now was the perfect time to bring Bin to the claw machines and win him all of the Pokemon plushies available.

Once they got in front of the machines, Moonbin immediately looked nervous.

“I suck at these machines!” He exclaimed, looking at all the tokens he knew he was going to lose to the machines.

“It’s okay Bin! I’m here, I’ll win you something!” Dongmin said, trying to lift up Bin’s mood from the DDR defeat.

Moonbin immediately cracked a smile at Dongmin’s confidence. “Okayy.”

Dongmin placed four tokens into the machine and immediately eyed a Pikachu. He started moving the claw towards it; he felt Moonbin’s gaze on his back so he knew he needed to get this Pikachu to impress him. Dongmin confidently pressed the button to watch the claw move down… grab Pikachu’s head… and then immediately drop it back with the other plushies.

“Aww, it’s okay Dongmin, these machines are hard anyways.” Moonbin said, looking at his boyfriend’s face of defeat.

“I know, I know. I’ll definitely win you something this time!” Dongmin said, trying again to get the Pikachu, and again the claw dropped it before it could even reach the drop box.

This went on for five more times before Dongmin just began shaking the machine back and forth asking it why it couldn’t just get a hold of itself and the Pikachu that he wanted.

Moonbin laughed, “calm down, Minnie, let me try.”

“Okay, okay” Dongmin said, moving over to give Bin some room in front of the machine. He scoffed a little in his head, knowing that Moonbin wouldn’t be able to get a plushie, he drops the plastic cups every other day using just this hands, how was he supposed to get a plushie with the weak claw. After zoning out for 15 seconds, Dongmin was broken out of his train of thought when he heard Bin scream.

“I GOT IT, I GOT IT!! Dongmin, look!” Moonbin clapped while laughing as he watched the claw drop Pikachu into the box.

Dongmin couldn’t believe his eyes, he couldn’t believe Moonbin got the Pikachu that he tried to get in just one try.

Moonbin knelt down to grab the Pikachu and immediately began hugging it. “It’s so cute!!”

Dongmin laughed nervously, “yes it is, good job Binnie!” Moonbin smiled at the compliment.

“Ah, I’m pretty sure I just got lucky, you must’ve loosened it enough for me to get it this time,” Bin said, giving Dongmin a quick peck on the cheek.

Moonbin knew exactly how to make Dongmin feel better. He smiled as he watched Bin turn around again to try again at the claw machine. Dongmin began spacing out again, thinking about Bin’s chances of getting another plushie when his thoughts were interrupted by Moonbin screaming again.

“OH MY GOD I GOT ANOTHER ONE!!” Moonbin grabbed and shook Dongmin’s arm. Dongmin watched incredulously as an Eevee was dropped into the box. Moonbin immediately went to get it and give it a hug along with his Pikachu.

Dongmin’s morale dropped even more when he saw that Moonbin grabbed two more Pokemon plushies from the claw machine perfectly without any trouble. Dongmin decided that he needed to try his hand at it again and impress Moonbin.

Dongmin tried almost ten times before he started thinking about if the arcade trip was worth it. He decided to give the claw machine one last try before totally giving up on his quest to impress Bin. He lined up the claw right above a Pikachu’s head when Bin appeared by his side, holding onto all of the plushies with dear life, and started giving him directions.

“You need to go towards the side of Pikachu’s head a bit more in order for the claw to grab it,” Moonbin instructed. Dongmin decided to follow Bin’s instructions and moved the claw a little to the left, he pressed the button and watched as the claw went down… and grabbed onto Pikachu’s head!

Once Pikachu was dropped into the box, Dongmin squealed and grabbed onto the plushie. “Look Binnie, I did it!!”

Moonbin smiled, “good job Minnie, I knew you could do it!” He gave Dongmin a peck on the cheek. Dongmin laughed and gave his Pikachu to Moonbin.

“You don’t need to give me this, you just won it!” Moonbin said, trying to give the little Pikachu plushie back.

“I wanted to win it for you, Binnie,” Dongmin replied, pulling Moonbin in for a real kiss.

Moonbin blushed as he decided to hold onto the Pikachu. “Thanks, Dongmin,” he said in a quiet voice, face still red.

Dongmin cooed, “you’re so adorable, Binnie! I love you,” as he gave Moonbin a big hug.

Moonbin buried his head into the crook of Dongmin’s neck, “I love you too, Minnie,” he mumbled. Afterwards, Moonbin pulled himself out of Dongmin’s embrace, laced their hands and started heading out of the arcade together.

Dongmin decided that the trip to the arcade was worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments!! I'm still new to fanfictions haha, and don't hesitate to follow me on my tumblr and message me there too, @jhopesflower :)  
> Also, keep supporting ASTRO's comeback!! (Baby's been on repeat for me since day 1)


End file.
